Dreams Really Do Come True
by trouble-makerz-4ever
Summary: Elektra was just the average teenage farm girl,but she had one dream,to make it to the WWE and become the new age of female wrestling.This is her story as she works her hardest to make it to the top,and along the way meeting the Animal,Batista,as well...
1. Prologue

The heavy bass of my theme song started. The lights in the stadium went out. Some of the crowd started cheering, the others went silent, waiting for the new wrestler to show their face.

I've waited all my life for this moment. I couldn't believe I'd gone all my life thinking I had it all, but yet I came here tonight and the adrenaline running through my veins was enough to keep me going forever.

Couldn't believe I'd gone from small town, toned and ripped farm girl to big city, toned and ripped WWE superstar, or soon to be. All the training and work for the past few months were totally worth it as I looked out from behind the black curtain, seeing the packed stadium.

I've worked so hard to get to where I am tonight... All the verbal beatings and being told I'd never be able to get this far, but I'm here now, ready to take on the world.

I took a deep breath and made sure my long black waves were okay and straightened my corset.

Showtime.

I stepped out onto the platform and made my way to my future, also known as the ring.

This is my life and I, Elektra, am in control of it.


	2. The Beginning

Elektra wiped her brow as she stood up straight to take a breather from the heavy lifting and vigorous workout she was getting.

Her back gave a nice cracking noise as she bent backwards a bit, groaning at the relief she got from it.

One of her best friends, Ryan, looked over his shoulder from his seated position on top of the tractor and saw that she had stopped throwing the square hay bales on to the wagon. He stopped and turned around in the seat.

"You know those hay bales aren't going to just jump onto the wagon by themselves." He smiled cheekily toward her. Ryan always found a way to joke about something, even in the worst of times, but if you ever caught that boy without a smile on his face, you were in deep trouble cause he _always_ in a good mood.

Elektra smiled up at the blonde haired, blue eyed boy that she had been friends with since grade three, they even work together on her parents farm now.

"Oh, Ha. Ha. I'm coming already, I just needed a little stretch. We've been doing this all afternoon." She said as she began walking beside the tractor and throwing the 50 pound bales onto the tall wagon as if they were nothing.

Ryan shrugged. "It's been a pretty easy day for me at least." As he let go of the wheel and put his arms behind his head. The tractor kept on going straight without any assistance.

Elektra glanced up at him and rolled her eyes. "I would expect it to be easy for you since you've just been driving a tractor around the field all day instead of doing the heavy lifting part."

Ryan looked at her with an arched eyebrow. "I'm not the one with the super psycho pipes, all this lifting is nothing to you anyway, just another workout routine."

Elektra smiled and shrugged. "Maybe so, but that doesn't mean I can't complain about it." She looked around to see a big red and silver GMC Sierra coming towards them. "And oh shit. Here comes Dad." She warned as she picked up a bale and threw it on the wagon.

"Oh shit is right, I hate it when he comes to check up on us." He said as he stopped the tractor and hopped off to walk with Elektra up to the truck, both knowing that her father was too lazy to get out of the truck himself to talk to him.

"Are you guys almost done out here?" Elektra's dad asked when the two walked up to the open drivers side window.

"Ya, Mr. Milan, we only have about 10 bales and we're done." Ryan told him before Elektra could speak.

Mr. Milan smiled. "Good, then when you two are done get your asses inside so you guys can eat and we'll watch wrestling. It's Friday Night Smackdown! tonight you know."

Elektra rolled her eyes and turned to go back towards the tractor and wagon. "Yes, we know, Dad. We'll be in soon."

Mr. Milan nodded, placed his sunglasses back on, and drove off towards the house.

Ryan ran and caught up to her. "Damn, I totally forgot it was Friday. It's gonna be wrestling soon, booya!"

His comments couldn't help but make her smile. "Hold your horses there, boy, we ain't done yet. Now get your skinny white ass back up there on that tractor so we can get in the house for wrestling!"

Ryan smiled and saluted. "Yes, Ma'am, your the boss."

"You damn rights I am, boy."

------------------------

Ryan and Elektra came in not too long after Mr. Milan had come out to see them.

"Dibs on the good shower." Elektra said as they made their way through the maze in the large house.

Ryan pouted. "Hey, that's not fair."

"Oh, yes it is. I did all the heavy labour today, so I'm entitled to it."

Ryan sighed. "Fine, but I still don't understand why such a big house with 5 bathrooms, only has one stand up shower."

The two walked through the almost endless maze of hallway and into the kitchen where Elektra's mother was cooking something in a huge pot as she usually does when crops are being brought in.

Elektra came up behind her mother and gave her a peak on the cheek. "Hey, mom, smells good."

"It always smells good, what are you talking about?" Ryan said as he gave her mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek as well.

Elektra's mom just shook her head and patted Ryan on the cheek. "The stew isn't ready yet, so sucking up ain't helping you at this point, boy."

Ryan gave her a fake pout and went to sit down on the bench at the kitchen table. Elektra laughed at him then went upstairs to take her shower, leaving Ryan to chat with her mother as if he was her own son.

----------------------------

Elektra came down the stairs after her shower in a black wifebeater and a grey pair of sweats that fell lower on her hips then they should, which was the style she chose to wear when the fashion became unpopular.

She entered the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of soup, then made her way down to the basement where her dad was seated on a big lazyboy chair with Ryan sitting in the matching one with the 60" big screen television tuned into Friday Night Smackdown! The chairs and the T.V. seemed so out of place in the big house built in the 1980's.

"Awesome, my favorite show on just in time." She said as she sat on the arm of Ryan's chair and began eating her supper.

the usual scenes happened through the show, the newbies had a couple of matches to start, which was boring as usual.

"I miss No Way Out, already." Elektra commented as she put her empty bowl down and got up to go to her Bowflew gym, beginning her evening workout.

Ryan nodded and looked over to see what she was doing. When he saw that she was working out again, he just shook his head with a smile curled the ends of his mouth and looked back at the T.V.

Elektra began working on her delts and shoulders as she watched the show. "I liked the elimination chamber with all 6 superstars."

Ryan and her dad both raised their arms up and hooted.

"Oh ya! Undertaker won! You still owe me 20 bucks for that bet." Ryan grinned cheekily at her.

Elektra narrowed her eyes on him. "Batista would have won if Undertaker hadn't have-"

Ryan rolled his eyes playfully. "Stop making up excuses, you still owe me."

Elektra just growled at him as she continued to do her shoulder presses.

Just as she was about the start arguing with him, Batista's theme music came on and the crowd started cheering loudly.

Ryan looked over. "Here comes your boyfriend." as he ducked when her shoe came flying his way. Though Elektra was actually very happy to see him coming in, there was just something about him that she loved to see, but she'd never fully admit it.

Tonight was a tag team match. Batista was with Kane, which really surprised everyone, against the Great Khali and M.V.P.

Elektra snorted, she knew who was going to win, it was hands down. "Batista's going to win, hands down." She bet.

Ryan grinned. "Okay, 20 bucks says Khali wins."

She smirked. "Size isn't always everything, but your on, I don't want to have to dish out the money for you anyway."

As she expected, Batista won the match and Ryan glared at her from his comfortable position in the recliner.

She gave a little laugh and then watched the T.V. as Batista picked up a microphone to say something.

"I would like to make an announcement." He finally said as the crowd _finally_ settled down, "I am very happy to announce, to be the first to say, that I have been chosen to represent Smackdown at Wrestlemania XXIV against Umaga!" He shouted and the crowd around him just erupted in shouts and screams of excitement, as he shook in the ropes in his own happiness.

Elektra's eyes widened at the news and she dropped the weights, causing a huge bang, making Ryan and her dad jump and look at her. She just innocently smiled at then as they shook their heads and continued watching the show.

When the show ended she stood and stretched, flexing the muscles she'd been working on, and looked at Ryan. "You ready to go home?" She said to her roommate.

He nodded and stood, stretching as well.

They both said goodnight to her parents then left to walk to their house they shared since they graduated from high school, on the opposite side of the farmyard. Quietly getting ready for bed and going to their bedrooms on either side of the old 70's 3 bedroom house.


End file.
